yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
ZW - Asura Strike
- 아수라 블로 | pt_name = ZW - Golpe Asura | es_name = ZW - Golpe Asura | ja_name = － | romaji_name = Zearu Wepon - Ashura Burō | trans_name = ZEXAL Weapon - Asura Blow | image = ZWAsuraStrike-LVAL-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = FIRE | type = Fairy | type2 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1000 | def = 1000 | passcode = 40941889 | effect_types = Ignition, Continuous-like, Continuous-like, Unclassified | vilore = Bạn có thể chọn mục tiêu 1 quái thú "Utopia" bạn điều khiển; trang bị quái thú này từ tay hoặc sân của bạn cho mục tiêu đó. Nó tăng 1000 CÔNG. Trong khi lá này được trang bị cho một quái thú, quái thú đó có thể tấn công tất cả quái thú đối thủ điều khiển trong một lần. Bạn chỉ có thể điều khiển 1 "ZW - Asura Strike". | lore = You can target 1 "Utopia" monster you control; equip this monster from your hand or your side of the field to that target. It gains 1000 ATK. While this card is equipped to a monster, that monster can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each. You can only control 1 "ZW - Asura Strike". | fr_lore = Vous pouvez cibler 1 monstre "Utopie" que vous contrôlez ; équipez ce monstre depuis votre main ou votre terrain à la cible. Il gagne 1000 ATK. Tant que cette carte est équipée à un monstre, le monstre peut attaquer une fois chacun des monstres contrôlés par votre adversaire. Vous ne pouvez contrôler qu'1 "ZW - Assaut Asura". | es_lore = Puedes seleccionar 1 monstruo "Utopía" que controles; equipa este monstruo en tu mano o tu lado del Campo a ese objetivo. Éste gana 1000 ATK. Mientras esta carta está equipada a un monstruo, ese monstruo puede atacar una vez a cada uno de los monstruos que controle tu adversario. Sólo puedes controlar 1 "ZW - Asura Strike". | it_lore = Puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 mostro "Utopia" che controlli; equipaggia questo mostro dalla tua mano o dal tuo Terreno a quel bersaglio. Esso guadagna 1000 ATK. Mentre questa carta è equipaggiata a un mostro, quel mostro può attaccare tutti i mostri controllati dal tuo avversario una volta ciascuno. Puoi controllare solo 1 "ZW - Colpo Asura". | pt_lore = Você pode escolher 1 monstro "Utopia" que você controla; equipe este monstro da sua mão ou do seu lado do campo no alvo. Ele ganha 1000 de ATK. Enquanto este card estiver equipado em um monstro, esse monstro pode atacar todos os monstros que seu oponente controla uma vez cada. Você só pode controlar 1 "ZW - Golpe Asura". | ja_lore = 自分のメインフェイズ時、手札または自分フィールド上のこのモンスターを攻撃力１０００ポイントアップの装備カード扱いとして自分フィールド上の「 ホープ」と名のついたモンスターに装備できる。装備モンスターは相手フィールド上の全てのモンスターに１回ずつ攻撃できる。「 － 」は自分フィールド上に１枚しか表側表示で存在できない。 | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = ZW - | supports_archetypes = Utopia (archetype) | related_to_archseries = * Number * Number C * Number C39 | action = * Equips self from hand * Equips self from field | stat_change = Equipped gains ATK | m/s/t = Treated as Equip Card | attack = Allows multiple attacks on monsters | misc = Control only one | database_id = 10888 }}